1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication terminal preferably applied to mutual voice communication performed over a network formed by more than three communication terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, wireless communication terminals conforming to Bluetooth (trademark) wireless technology have been globally developed so as to realize wireless LANs (Local Area Networks). As known in the art, in Bluetooth™ wireless technology, transmitting/receiving voice signals can be performed among such wireless communication terminals without the presence of a server to function as a center apparatus, or a repeater.
When a voice conference is performed by a number of conventional wireless communication terminals included in a server (a center apparatus) or a repeater, the server or the repeater convenes the voice conference decides which wireless communication terminals are invited to the voice conference, and performs mixing operations on voice signals transmitted/received among the wireless communication terminals. On the other hand, if a voice conference is performed over the above-mentioned wireless LAN, in which more than two terminals are connected without a server or the like interposed, it is necessary to fix settings for mixing operations in relation to voice signals and for convening a voice conference in accordance with a style of the voice conference. Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No.2001-148657 discloses a communication system for wireless communication terminals (wireless communication system for vehicles).
However, the communication system of the Publication makes a repeater transmit a voice signal, which has been input from a wireless communication terminal, to another terminal whereupon the repeater is indispensable when a voice conference is performed over a number of wireless communication terminals.
Additionally, for the purpose of improving convenience of a voice communication utilizing wireless communication terminals, manners of receiving/transmitting voice signals should be set for each terminal according to voice conference style.